gooischevrouwenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Accident
"The Accident" is the twenty-fourth episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the eighth episode from the fourth season. The episode was written by Anita Voorham and Frank Houtappels and was directed by Will Koopman. It originally aired on Sunday, November 4, 2007. Synopsis Willemyn and Evert are like lovers again, but can't decide whether to tell their kids, so they catch Roderick and his current girlfriend as 'intimate' in the garden shed. Cheryl has fallen for the sexual temptation of her first lover, Frankie De Jong. She uses his old-timer cars- dealership in Osdorp as excuse to 'visit' him. Meanwhile Martin's mother Greet is staying for a week, determined to train Tippi Wan - but also traps her as a thief. The Thai maid fights back, first exposing the paternity test she found, then fatally. Anouck's latest project to save the world, despite Claire's cautioning for both, involves African asylum-seeker Abdiraman, who gets Dutch courses and her usual full body-treatment. Recurring stars *Cystine Carreon as Tippi Wan *Mea de Jong as Merel van Kampen *Beppie Melissen as Greet Hogenberk *Reinout Scholten van Aschat as Roderick Lodewijckx *Priscilla Knetemann as Louise Lodewijckx *Dorus Witte as Vlinder Blaauw *Lisa Bouwman as Vlinder Blaauw *Merijn Straatman as Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman as Remy Morero *Beppie Melissen as Cor Hogenberk *Erik de Bruyn as Frank de Jong Guest stars *Bright Richard as Abdiraman *Ronald Armbrust as Abdiraman *Joep Onderdelinden as AZC manager *Joroen Nieuwenhuize as himself Plot While Martin is on the phone with Barry, discussing their upcoming plans about Martin going back to just Dutch songs again, Cheryl wants him to call someone to fix their balustrade, as it is unstable. Cheryl then calls Frank, to make sure her secret of having made out with him is safe from the outer world. Frank assures this to her, saying that her secrets are safe with him. Though she doubts whether she regrets their kiss or not...thus, she suggests to come over another time to make a "test-ride in an old-timer she's interested in." When she turns around, she scares stiff as Greet stands behind her. Greet comes to stay with them to help them around the house a bit. Greet annoys Cheryl by commanding Tippi to upgrade her cleaning skills. However, Greet and Tippi try to work as a team as Greet learns Tippi different cleaning methods. Meanwhile, Greet irritates Cheryl with treating Martin like a mommy's child as well. At Frank's garage, Cheryl and Frank are one step away from kissing again, when Martin interrupts them by calling his wife. He tells her about his upcoming radio performance at Jeroen Nieuwenhuize, presenting his new single. Back at the villa, the tensions rise between Tippi and Greet as Greet continues to boss Tippi around. Greet also starts to be suspicious and thinks Tippi has something to hide. That night, Greet suspicions towards Cheryl cheating on Martin is subtly revealed (as Cheryl seems to have been in Osdorp for a long time), but Cheryl disguises her betrayal with another confession: she is working on buying herself an old-timer there. The next day, she meets Frank as his garage again and she tells him how she couldn't sleep because of him. They kiss and take it a step further in one of Frank's old-timers. Though Cheryl feels very guilty when she hears Martin singing his song at Jeroen Nieuwenhuize on the radio...Back at the house, Greet has come up with a plan to catch Tippi in the act; she marks a 10 € bill and puts it in one of Martin's pockets. Her plan works, as she sneaks up to Tippi who has indeed snatched the marked money. Right before that, we see Tippi having discovered the papers that prove Tom not to be Remy's biological father. However, Tippi holds the letter against the light and learns it has been forged by Cheryl. Which implies, Tom is indeed Remy's father and Martin is not. When Greet walks in, she finds Tippi and the stolen bill and tells she will kick her out. As Greet walks away to take care of Remy, Tippi goes after her and tells her Remy is hers and certainly not Greet's grandchild. Tippi then shows her the letter. Greet is shocked about the scandal. Tippi blackmails her and says she will never go away, or everyone will know about their family secret. However, Greet is not yet defeated and firmly demands her to go away. Greet then tries to burn the forged papers, and she and Tippi get into a fight; Tippi ultimately pushes Greet off the balustrade. Greet Hogenberk falls to hear death. Right before breathing her last breath, Tippi stand besides her and says, in fluent Dutch, "So you though you could defeat me?". Tippi then takes the papers from Greet's hand and leaves her dying. Tippi heads off to Willemijn and Evert and makes clear something happened to Greet, by mimicking her falling down. Evert and Willemijn hurry to the villa, and call Cheryl and Martin. Cheryl is almost having sex with Frank, though feeling very guilty and sensing something bad has happened, as she opens his shirt and a giant cobra tattoo is exposed. She then is called by Willemijn, who tells her about what happened to Greet. Cheryl runs away. At home, Cheryl and Martin arrive almost simultaneously and Martin breaks down when he sees his dead mother on a stretcher. We learn Tippi has lied to the police by claiming Greet bended over the wobbly balustrade, which collapsed and caused her to fall to death. As the police are taking statements, Tippi slyly shows Cheryl the forged papers she possesses. Cheryl and Tippi then talk about it; Tippi blackmails her the same way she blackmailed Greet, as she threatens to tell everyone about her secret if she can't stay. Cheryl and Martin then prepare themselves for Greet's funeral. Martin is crying all the time over the loss of his mother and Cheryl comforts him; though she receives text messages from Frank, who wants to see her again. Cheryl wants to end the affair and doesn't respond. At the funeral, everyone is emotional and Martin can't seem to finish his speech, due to his grief. Greet Hogenberk is buried. We also catch a glimpse from aunt Cor; the only relative Martin has left... Willemijn desperately sends her kids away, in order to let herself enjoy some quality time with her "new" lover: Evert. The two are all over each other and kiss anywhere and anytime. Willemijn asks Evert whether they are moving too fast, but Evert tells her they have been known each other for 25 years and have 3 children; so no. Their relationship is completely renovated and the two are head over heels in love with each other. The couple then meets dr. Rossi together, talking about how and when they should tell their kids about their renewed relationship. The therapy session ends when Evert is too horny to continue the session. Then, Willemijn and Evert journey back in time by repeating the beginning of their first romance. They smoke in a school's bicycle-stand, hire a scooter and listen to old songs in a music-store. Still wearing their helmets, Willemijn and Evert make out in the garage, only to be caught by Roderick and his girlfriend Nicolette. Roderick is confused with his parent's behaviour, though Evert and Willemijn first lie to him. However, they are again discovered by Roderick during sex in the bedroom. Roderick expresses her disgust and asks them downstairs what they are doing, and Evert and Willemijn tell him they don't know anything for sure either. Evert demands respect from Roderick but Willemijn tells him to let go, as their son has just seen their parents in a very inappropriate situation. After Greet's funeral, Evert and Willemijn are in the car and Evert suggests to get married- for the second time. Willemijn doesn't know what to say at first. The next episode implies she has said yes nevertheless. Anouk is thinking about another way to better the world en starts to feel interested in adoption. To Claire she explains about her wish to have her share in changing the planet, but Claire is much too realistic and down-to-earth to comprehend Anouk wanting to adopt. Meanwhile, Anouk is introduced to her new trashman: refugee Abdiraman. Anouk and Abdiraman immediately seem to get along very well. She is brought on another idea: giving a bunch of old clothes to a charity, Anouk hears Abdiraman is desperate to integrate and learn the Dutch language. Anouk has Abdiraman over at her house and tries to teach him different words, by using a children's book ("Kikker is verdrietig"). There, Abdiraman opens up and tells about his escape from Africa and how his family was killed in a civil war. Meanwhile, Claire says she thinks Anouk is losing her mind by letting in an asylum-seeking foreigner, for she thinks Abdiraman is not one to be trusted. However, Anouk ignores Claire. Claire says she is worried about her. When Claire notices Abdiraman, she warns him; if he'd lay a finger on Anouk, he can forget about his residence permit. Though she talks to him in Dutch, so Abdiraman doesn't quite understand what she's saying. The next lesson with Anouk has a different twist; Anouk is being Anouk and she and Abdiraman make out on her couch. The next day, Abdiraman stand at Anouk's door, happily telling her he has received his residence permit. Though, he thinks he can now stay at Anouk's, which Anouk doesn't want. They go to the station and talk. Anouk puts Abdiraman on a train to his cousin, as they wave goodbye. Which causes Anouk to miss Greet's funeral. Viewer statistics 1.427.000 people watched this episode. |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 1 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The Party · One Man's Meat · Sex, Lies and Clichés · A Cat and Mouse-game · Questions · Black Magic · Men · Baby Love |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 2 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | I Come Back · The Exemplary Mother · The Plan · The Tax Collector's Office · Reality · Fourty · A New Friend · A Baby For Christmas |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 3 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Health and Body · The Baptism · Charity · Wine-Tasting · The French Singer · The Gooische Vrouw · The Seance · The Accident · The Wedding |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 4 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The funeral · The Au-pair · Old Love Never Dies · Triviant · Tippi's Book · New Neighbours · Wish For Kids · Emigration · All Is Well That Ends Well |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 5 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Financial Crisis · Little Children Grow Older · Women and Wine · The Threat · Temptation · Someday It Will Be Allright · To Extremes... And Back · The End |}